Mobile devices are used for a variety of purposes, including communication, entertainment, productivity, security, and so forth. These tasks are often implemented by applications that are native and/or downloadable to the mobile devices. To ensure that an active application has sufficient resources available to operate, some mobile devices deactivate and/or deload data associated with applications the user is not currently actively using.